


Just say the words and I'll give you the moon

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a rather happy lad, honest. But when all his friends wants to move away, he feels alone and scared. That's until a certain someone writes an 'Hi.' on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say the words and I'll give you the moon

"Come on boys, work harder now! This isn't a team for some lazy arses, you know that!" the coach roared so hard that his spit was dripping along his jaw. 

The long and slender legs were running the fastest they could across the field. His muscles ached a lot and he felt how the vein in his forehead was thumping beneath his skin. He wanted to just throw his body down in grass and let the white sweatshirt get green stains everywhere. But he ignored the aspiration, he tried to hold his chin higher in the air to show how proud he was over the number that was printed on the back of his shirt. He was far from the best, but he was extremely happy that he was a part of the team. They were like a family, they had different roles to add. Louis was the crazy one, the one who would always paint a smile on your lips. Zayn was the funny one but he was also the smartest of them all, sometimes he would ignore his friends for weeks just to studying for the exams. Then there was Liam, the boy with the goofy smile and the hazel eyes that everybody trusted. He was always there for you if needed a friend, but he never showed his feelings when he was the one who felt sad. He could fool almost everybody, except Harry, because he was the only one who could see that the sparkle in his eyes was gone. There was of course a few more in the team, but the three of them were his absolutely best friends. 

The sweat was dripping along his back; all he wanted was to feel the water sliding against his inked skin. He loved to shower, that was the one thing that he craved for the most after a practise. It felt like some kind of prize, like he had earned the warm and soothing water jets. As he imagined the pictures of the bathroom, his mind started to drift away and it wasn't until he heard shouts of joy that he understood what had happened, the white and black football was in the goal. He threw his hands up to the dark sky, screaming the loudest he could. All the emotions floated through his body as he saw the ball slowly stopped and was thrown out again on the pitch. Sometimes he couldn't help the small voice in his head that whispered quietly in his ear that all the time that he laid on chasing after the ball was just a waist of time. That even though he wanted to get the scholarship, it was too far out of his reach. He tried to drown the voice by shouting even stronger, but the nagging voice was always there. Sometimes it told him that he was worthless, and a part of him believed it. Just because he was a popular kid didn't meant that he suddenly became someone important. There were a lot of people that he knew of that didn't felt the same lovingly feelings for him as his friends did, actually some of them thought that he was a stuffed up prick. He wanted to tell them that he wasn't like they thought he was, that he actually was a very emotional person. But there weren't really anybody who cared about the truth; all that mattered to them was that he was the player. They thought that he could get in any girls knickers by only snapping his fingers. 

His eyes were drawn up to the glowing globe in the sky, it was really beautiful. Some day he wanted to say the classic and cheesy line _'You want the moon just say the word and i'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down'_ to the one that he loved... the one that he would love. Even though he wasn't the player that everybody thought he was, he had never had a real relationship. He had tried, he really had been. But every time that he asked a girl out he found himself really disgusted by how much perfume she smelled or how she tried to seem unaware of that one of her boobs were almost hanging outside of her too tight chemise.  The dates always ended with him giving them a quick peck against their cheeks and after just a few days he wouldn't even remember their names. Zayn always told him that when the right one came knocking on his door it wouldn't be because of that he was searching after love, it would come as a blazing comet knocking him down as he saw flying hearts in front of his eyes. He had to believe him, as he supposedly was the philosopher in the gang. But sometimes he really doubted all the smart words he said, perhaps it was just an act to seem more contemplative than he actually was. 

The spotlights was blinding his eyes and it wasn't from a couple of minutes later that he realized that ll the guys had ran down to the changing room, so he decided to join them. He could just go home and take a shower there, but there were something with talking about unimportant stuff with them that made something in his belly warm, like the feeling when you drank warm chocolate. With the last of his energy he ran down the cold stone steps behind the green bushes, it was almost hidden for the public. The number one rule was that what happens in the dressing room stays in the dressing room. There had been shared a lot of secrets there in the past years, some sad and some happy. It had been there when Liam had told everybody that he finally had gotten Danielle that he had been pining after in months, it had been a bit pathetic how he every Monday gave her a rose in a new colour by her locker with the message 'from a secret admirer'. He had started with a yellow one, it represented joy, friendship and 'I care'. The next one was a orange that stood for desire and after that came loads of roses that showed more and more how his feelings towards her grew. The penultimate was a red one that said beauty, 'I love you' and passion. And the last one he gave her by himself, with a shy smile he handed her a white rose that stood for his feelings were pure, innocent and revered. She had whispered to him that the white rose also represented that he was worthy her love, and shortly after that they had kissed in the middle of the corridor forgetting the rose that had fallen down on the floor. Yes, it was a bit pathetic but it was also really sweet, and such a Liam thing to do. 

It had also been there where Louis had told his teammates that his parents were getting divorced. He had felt a feeling about it for a while, but just because of his instincts told him that, it didn't make him stop crying. The night when they had told him about going in different paths, Louis had ran almost three hours in the dark with dry tears on his cheeks suddenly ending up in the back of yard at Harry's house. He had hugged his friend and told him over and over again that it would be okay in the end, that even though it felt like he was going to die he wouldn't. And Harry had been right; Louis was even closer to his parents now than he ever had been. 

When he reached the benches in the room he felt how his body melted into the planks. He closed his eyes and he didn't open them until he heard someone clearing his voice. It was Zayn, he was smiling like a lunatic. He opened his sports bag and held up a white envelope, everybody in the room looked at him confusingly. It wasn't until Ed opened his mouth that the silence was broken.

"What exactly is that?" the ginger head wondered. 

He heard some yeah's in the background agreeing with their captain. Harry was also very curious about what the letter actually contained, there was a big uncoloured symbol that looked like a unicorn and lion holding shield at the top of the text

"Don't you see it? It's the acceptance letter from the royal collage of art in London!" he shouted.

A few of them went to him and congratulated him, and some just smiled. Harry wasn't really surprised, Zayn was massively talented to draw, he had even been that since they were just small children. But he couldn't help it but feel a bit disappointed, he had always thought that after school they would just wander around in Holmes Chapel and perhaps get a job and work... together. He had never even had a thought about that someone of the four of them would leave the town and he had to bite his underlip to stop himself from crying. He wanted to be supportive, but right know he just wanted to feel his mother's calm arms hugging him to sleep. 

"That's great man!" Louis shouted before he jumped up on Zayn, almost strangling him.

"Yeah, I always knew you had it in you." Liam said as he greeted his friend.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he saw the happy smile on the tanned face disappear. He looked concerned as he came closer to the curly headed boy. He felt two strong arms around his neck hugging him hardly.

"Haz... you know that I will be back, nothing will change. I promise." he whispered.

That was a big fat lie, but he smiled a faked grin to insure him that he really was happy for him, they were best friends after all. He hugged him loosely before he whined that he was tired and that he had to go home really soon. Swiftly he took off his clothes before he went in one of the showers. When the water poured at his face he finally let himself let loose of the tears he was holding in. In the water it would be impossible for the others to see that he cried, so he didn't felt embarrassed. All he could think about was that nothing would ever be the same again. All the good times that they had shared with each other would just be memories that would collect dust... just memories. 

-

When he woke up the new day he noticed that his pillow was all wet, either it was from the tears that he had fallen asleep by the last night or he had drooled again. He stood in the furry stairs for a while, he wondered what he was supposed to do now. Should he just replace Zayn? Or should he call him every five minutes so that he would finally make Zayn realize how much Harry missed him and that he couldn't live without him so that he would eventually drop out of school? No, he had to be a man and wait for him so that they could be the four Musketeers again. He remembered the day when the four of them became friends, best friends. They had just been small children back then and Harry's mum had dropped him off for his first day at primary school. He had cried hardly while he had chewed on his small curls. He hadn't stopped until three other boys came and comforted him, telling him that it would be okay. Harry hadn't believed them at first, but after just a hour later Louis had called them the four Musketeers, and that had been the nickname that they stilled called them self sometimes.

Down at the kitchen he took a bowl with cereal and milk before he sat down in front of the telly. There was a cartoon on rerun that he had probably seen thousands of times before. At the table there was a note from his mother telling him that she was at Gemma's new place and that she would be home again at the end of the week. He frowned a little before he put on some new clothes, a blue t-shirt and a navy cardigan with black skinny jeans. The mirror winked to him saying that he looked good, not too snobby and not too cheap either. 

When he arrived at the big white building he walked slowly to the classroom, this was the only class that he didn't share with any of the others. He always felt alone when he was here, there were friends who would willingly sit beside him if he wanted to, but they knew that they would just be a burden to him and that he would just be too nice by not telling them to bug off. The lesson began and Mr. Cowell walked in quietly. He didn't said anything, instead he walked in front of the black board and started to write famous poems from different times. Harry looked at them but realized that he already knew all of them by heart, if he wouldn't get the scholarship from the football he wanted to study poetry. He was good, he really was. He used to write about the love that he never had felt, and the longing for affection. He used to write about the colour blue, how beautiful it was and much he dreamt of it. And he used to write about how confused he felt, because he didn't understood why the colour haunted him. It wasn't the same colour, it never was. It was always different shades of blue, but they belonged to each other, there was some kind of connection between them that he didn't figured out.

When he looked down at the old desk he saw a scribbled _'Hi'_ , he didn't give much thought about it at first, but then he wondered who it had been that wrote it. Was the person actually expecting an answer? Most people would just ignore it or doodle over it and some would even write something mean back, like 'Just go and die you fucking bitch' or 'Attention whore'. The voice of Mr. Cowell was long gone and he imagined what would happen if he would answer the secret writer, and he decided that it was worth the risk. Should he keep it short or should he write something longer that almost reminded it self of a letter? In the end he just decided to write _'Hello, how are you feeling today? .x'._ The person probably didn't even remembered what it had written down, but deep down inside Harry actually hoped that he would get an answer. Perhaps he just needed a friend or he wanted something that just he knew about.  Since Zayn's confession about that he was going to spread his wings and fly away to discover a new adventure had made him not feel whole again. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be so sad about his friend's fortune, but he was jealous, there was no point of hiding it.  He wanted his pot of gold, he was so tired of all the prejudices that people had about him and he wanted someone to make their own mind about him without even knowing who he was. 

When the class was over Liam and Louis were waiting for him outside the classroom. Louis threw his arm around the other two's necks before he gave them a smile that almost reached his ears, he looked a bit like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.  Harry had always been fascinated how Louis always was so happy, so when Louis was almost breaking down from his parents divorce it had been absolutely heartbreaking to just stand beside and watching without even being able to do something except hugging him and nagging about how everything had its meaning. He felt how his left cheek was pinched by Louis' fingers and he saw that he did it to Liam also. The hazel eyed boy whined for a bit, but Harry couldn't help but smile back to him. At least Louis and Liam would stay with him in Cheshire and wait for Zayn. Perhaps they would even start a café or something, just wasting time  _together._

-

"Guys, me and Dani will leave right after the exams. I'm so excited! I can't believe that her dad is actually going to burrow us his old car for our road trip." Liam exclaimed.

"When will you be back?" Harry pouted.

"Don't know really, Dani wanted us to get works a different places. So I guess... maybe a year or something like that."

"A year..." Harry whined before Louis interrupted him.

"That's really cool! That's gonna be a one in a lifetime experience. I can't wait till the exams are done so I can leave this fucking town." 

It felt like his eyes were going to fall out, were all his friends going to leave him? What happened to the four Musketeers? He wanted to throw up, he had never felt any more disgusted by his so called 'friends'. He who had always thought that they were going to stay here in this town, growing old together and remembering their old memories that they had shared, that was just a stupid imagination now. Harry couldn't really believe it, he was going to stay here by himself. And then it hit him, he hadn't any other friends beside Zayn, Louis and Liam, not real friends at least. He felt how he was beginning to tear up, he didn't care any more if they saw how sad he really was. How could they be such a assholes?

"Are you all going to leave me?" Harry sobbed.

The guys were looking at him like he had gone mad, didn't they understood how he felt? Didn't they realize how much they hurt him by just looking at him with that pity in their eyes?

"Haz... You didn't really thought that we were going to stay in shit town, did you? I always thought that you were going to leave with your motorcycle to new adventures with a fit bird or so." Louis said with a apologizing tone in his voice. 

"Yeah, well... then you had wrong. I thought that the four of us were going to be together forever. But I guess that I also had wrong, to think that you actually cared about me." Harry said, trying on his verge to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to leave his tear duct.

"We are friends! But I don't want to stay here, I want to move to the big apple and get a shit job and fuck loads of girls. Liam, he already has his love and he wants to explore it even more. He and Dani has been talking about that fucking road trip for ages now, how could you even have missed it? And Zayn, this is his chance to actually be something, he has talent unlike all us other shitheads. I think that it's you that isn't a real friend if you can't be happy for us to fulfill our dreams!" Louis shouted angrily, this was the first time that he actually had been mad at Harry.

"Yeah... well I fucking hate you guys. Don't forget me when you find some better guy with prettier curls than me." Harry said, ashamed and sad.

"Harry, we will never forget you. We will be back, we promise." Liam said guilty before he threw his arms around Harry's neck.

He felt how Louis sneaked in into their embrace, and they would never be able to tell which one of them who cried the most, because their tears were blending together to a big bloodbath. He hated them, but he loved them even more. Louis was right, he would be a shitty friend if he wouldn't support their wishes. The only thing that he could think about though were what was going to happen to him now? He didn't even knew who he was without them, all he knew was that he was a boy who liked to write poems in secret. People saw him as the school slut when he never even had snogged a single girl in his entire life. Sometimes he just wanted to rewind time, erase the stamp and fall in love with someone invisible. The thing was though, love wasn't as far away as he thought it was.

-

 _'I'm feeling a bit cheery, thank you. And you, are you okay? I'm Niall, and I made a doodle down there of me so you can recognise me in the hallways if you want to say hello or something.'_ the same bad handwriting had answered.

Harry felt a small smile playing at his lips,  _Niall._ He seemed like a nice guy, even though he didn't knew the boy, he couldn't help but feel extremely thankful that he hadn't been ignored. He had been right the first time he had seen the message, he really needed a new friend. He couldn't stand the thought about spending the whole summer, the whole year by himself. 

 _'I don't want to be a nag, but I feel sad. My friends doesn't care about me, and I feel really alone. They just told me that they are going to leave me this summer after school is done, and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know why I'm writing this to you since you're a total stranger. I'm Harry by the way, and I'm just going to draw a stick man with an Afro, because I can't draw for shit. x'_ he wrote.

He hadn't thought that he would be that honest to Niall, but he felt like he had to tell somebody how depressed he felt or else he would explode. He never knew that he had all this feelings inside of him, so he was a bit surprised if he had to be sincere. The thing was, he missed his mum so much that it hurt, and not being able to tell his mum that all his friends was going to disappear made his heart ache. All he wanted was to feel her protective arms around him, rocking him to sleep, telling him that they would be back together before he would wake up again.

-

The weeks went by and slowly they faded to months. Every time that he had his poetry class there was a new message from Niall for him. Sometimes he was a bit afraid that other people would read their conversations, and that would mean that they would know all his secrets. But then he reminded himself that that would never happen, nobody ever noticed all the scribbling that occupied the desks in the class rooms.  When Mr. Cowell opened the door he jogged to his seat, as usual there were a new message waiting for him. He looked down at the bench and it surprised him that there weren't a long text written to him as usual, there was only a couple of sentences.

_'Harry, I want to meet you. If you want to meet me, come to the cleaning cabin after your lesson is over, I will wait for you.'_

He was a bit startled, he had to admit that. But he was happy that his Irish friend also wanted to meet him as much as Harry wanted to see his blond face. He had imagined a lot of times how he looked like, all Niall had told him was that he had bleached blond hair, blue eyes and that he was short. That described almost half of the guys that went to his school. He wondered if he had ever seen him, what if he wasn't real? What if this was just a big stupid joke? No, he didn't want to think like that. Harry had never been so honest to someone like he had been to Niall before, telling his deepest secrets to him. He trusted Liam with his life, but there was a lot of things that he had never mentioned to him that he had said to Niall. Zayn was a great guy, always making Harry laugh, but he had met his rival at being the 'funny guy'. Louis was his best friend, they had always been the closest friends that anybody could be, but there had always been one secret that he never had told him that he had said to his secret friend. He had always denied the truth that he was gay, but when he started to write to Niall he had felt that he should be proud over himself. So he couldn't help but smile now that he had a proof that he wanted to meet him. The thing that worried him a bit was that he hadn't told his friends yet about Niall, he was to scared to see their reaction that he had found an other friend than them. 

-

"Harry, is that you?" he heard a thick Irish accent whisper.

"Yeah, Niall? Where are you, I can't see you?" 

Harry looked around in the small cabin, he couldn't understand where the boy was hiding. He had told Harry before that he was really short, but if he would be able to from Harry he had to be in the same size as a leprechaun. 

"I'm right here, in front of you. Just close your eyes." 

He did as he was told, slowly shutting his eyes. The thought about that this might be some prank began to feel more real for every second that went by. He couldn't believe that all this time that he had trusted Niall, he had never been real to begin with. But all his disbelief floated away as he felt two cold hands cupped his rosy cheeks, he could feel the chill air that touched his skin as he breathed. He smelled amazing, a mix between forest and cologne. He wondered why on earth he had waited so long to meet him, all he could think about now was to kiss him. Harry had began to build up a small crush on the other boy for a while now, and he hadn't even seen his face yet. But he was certain that he was beautiful, no one as amazing as Niall could be any other. Everything felt so raw, so beautiful that he couldn't help to just peak a small glance at how he looked like. And that made him jump, because he was sure that he had felt him, smelled him, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing in front of him. All there were was air, nothing more, nothing less.

"Niall? Where are you?" Harry asked, he heard the anxiousness in his own voice.

He heard how the slow footsteps became more silent before one of the retired couch madrases sank down, like a body had sat down on it. He didn't understood what was going on, did all his senses lie to him right at the moment? Was he even awake, because all this made him think that this was just a weird dream that felt very real.

"You can't see me because I'm invisible." Niall sighed.

"You're what?" Harry panicked.

"You heard me the first time. I don't know when it happened, but it all started a few years ago. I never had friends, the teachers didn't even remembered my name, my parents didn't care if I was there or not, I could might as well have been dead and nobody would ever notice. So I began to wish for it, that I would be invisible, and some day it happened. Because when I tried to look at myself in a mirror there was nothing to look at, just oxygen. I'm so sorry I didn't told you much sooner, but I didn't want to scare you away." he admitted.

Harry could hear how he was on his verge to cry. Slowly he started to walk to the couch, careful not to walk on Niall. He didn't care if he couldn't see him, the feelings he had for him was as strong as before. When he thought that he would be near Niall he held out his arms and embraced the boy, just hugging him. He sobbed in the corner of Harry's neck, and all he could do was to stroke his hair as he held him tighly against his body.

"I wish that I could see you, I bet that you'd be really beautiful."

"I wish so too." Niall sighed.

With all the courage he had in his body he asked the question he had wanted to ask him all this time. He was a bit nervous of being refused, but if he never took his shot it was sure never gonna happen. 

"If I asked you if I could kiss you, would you be okay with that?" he asked as he bit down his underlip.

"Yes, I would very much like that." the boy breathed.

Harry's lips found their way to the corner of his lips, just pressing them as soft as he could. He moved them to the center, no tongue intended, all he wanted to was to show how much Niall meant to him. He had saved him when he had been at his lowest self, he had picked up the pieces and glued it together to a new shinier mirror, and all Harry wanted was to glue Niall back together again. He tasted good, like some fruity ice cream that he had eaten when he was just a child. There was no passion, nothing sexy about it, it was just sweet and nothing could be any more perfect. He wouldn't wish for their first kiss to be any different. Slowly he backed down, and in front of him he saw the prettiest boy he had ever seen. His eyes were coruscating blue as the night sky, they were a replica of the colour that he had dreamt of all those nights and written so many poems about. His teeth were a bit yellowish and his front teeth were kind of crooked, he looked absolutely adorable. Harry's fingers found their way into the blond feather light hair, it felt like the softest material his skin had ever touched. He wanted to feel him, touch him, forever if he could. His pale skin almost sparkled, it looked so fragile that Harry was almost scared that he was going to break of his touches.

"I was right, you really are beautiful. But how can I see you now when I couldn't before?" Harry whispered quiet in his ear.

"I guess that I wished strong enough to be visible when you kissed me that it actually worked." Niall said uncertain.

"I can't wait to show you for my friends, they will be so jealous of that I got the prettiest prize in the whole world, I've got you." Harry smiled as he kissed him lightly on his cheek so that a small dimple formed under his lips.

"Who said that I was yours?" he chuckled bubbly.

"Just say the words and I'll give you the moon." 

"Oh will you now? Well yes, I would like to be yours very badly." Niall smiled brightly.

They smiled at each other before their lips found each others again, this time Harry didn't close his eyes as he was to careful not to miss any second of looking at the shorter teen again.

-

The sun shone brighter than it had done in decades, Harry wanted to capture this moment in his memory forever. He held Niall tightly against his chest as he waved a small goodbye to the rusty old car that drove away in front of his eyes, he could see Liam's brown curls that danced in the wind as the red pickup sailed on the motorway. Just a few moments later the car was just a blurry dot along the horizon. He took down the RayBan's that rested on his head and put them at his nose, and the strong rays that had lighted up the world disappeared. The white tee-shirt that he wore was hidden under the black leather jacket, and he sat down on the motorcycle. Niall gave him a magical smile before he sat behind Harry's back, digging his fingers in his stomach. He rested his head against his shoulder before he breathed deeply. Harry took up the camera in his pocked and took a picture of them, Niall looked hot in his brown suede jacket and stone washed denim jeans. He put back the camera before he started the engine.

"So, Haz... where are we going?" Niall wondered.

"I don't know, you tell me!" he exclaimed happily. 

"It's you who invited me to an adventure, not the other way around." he laughed as he hugged Harry's belly a bit stronger.

"I don't care where we're going, as long as I'm with you it's all that matters."

He felt Niall's lips brushing lightly against his scalp, whispering a quiet  _"I love you"._ He massaged the inked 'Hi' on Harry's arm, and all he wanted to know was what he had done to be able to be worthy Niall, he was the most precious thing that Harry had ever had, and he wouldn't trade him for the world. He had tattooed the word because that was the first thing that Niall had ever written to him, and that was his favourite of all the ones he had.

 _"I love you too Nialler."_ Harry whispered before he pressed down the pedal with his foot, having the sky as his goal. Finally he knew what love felt like, it was when you would die for an other person without even consider it, your heart beating in an unnatural pace and you stomach ache. Love was when just thinking about the person would make your lips reach your ears and it was by seeing the other person's flaws and loving them with all power you had. One day Harry was going to give the boy the moon, and that day he would be visible for the rest of the world too. Then the rest of the world were going to see how beautiful Niall really was, and Harry was lucky that it had been him who had been chosen to see him when nobody else could. He was the stars of his sky, and he was never ever letting him go.

 


End file.
